Maybe in Hell, There is a Heaven (INDONESIAN)
by redkimchi
Summary: Ia melakukan perjalanan panjang menuju neraka. pairing: Kaisoo, dan lain-lain. Rated M for violence (War AU) last ch is up!
1. Chapter 1

**MAYBE IN HELL, THERE IS A HEAVEN**

CHAPTER ONE.

thirteenthblack's request.

cerita dan tokoh fic ini bukan punya author, terjemahan hak penuh author.

dilarang copy cat dan mengklaim terjemahan ini punya orang lain.

thanks to coppertears karena sudah ngasih ijin buat translate fic ini.

link to the original fic: coppertears. livejournal 7748. html (hapus spasinya ya)

at last, enjoy!

.

.

Barisan prajurit yang berjalan melewati jalanan berdebu rasanya seperti tak berujung. Perjalanan ini baru memasuki hari keduanya dan tampaknya akan berakhir semakin lama. Rasa lelah mulai menghinggapi pundak serta seluruh tubuh mereka. Tak ada makanan, tak ada air, tak ada istirahat—hak mereka dirampas, dan tak ada yang dapat mengakhiri penderitaan yang mereka alami saat itu. Prajurit yang mengawalnya tak memiliki ampun, dan Jongin selalu teringat akan teman-temannya yang jatuh dan dibiarkan membusuk di pinggir jalan.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan memaksa kedua kakinya untuk tetap berjalan, untuk tetap melangkahkan kaki walaupun lepuh mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Ia tak ingin mati di tempat ini; dimana tak ada yang akan mengubur dan mengingat namanya. Pada titik ini, Jongin hanya bisa berharap akan kemungkinan untuk tetap bertahan dari siksaan ini sampai bantuan datang dan menyelamatkannya. Namun, hal tersebut tak akan pernah terjadi jika ia berhenti dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelemahan.

Ia menjilat bibirnya dan mengabaikan terik panas yang mengeringkan tenggorokannya, ia juga mencoba melupakan gambaran akan apa yang ia makan semalam. Ia mendengar seorang pengawal meneriakkan, "Cepat!" yang diikuti oleh suara cambukan. Jongin menghirup ketakutannya dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan bekas luka yang menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, tak berani untuk melihat ke belakang dan melihat apakah prajurit yang sedang dihukum adalah seseorang yang ia kenal atau tidak.

Mereka seperti terperangkap dalam ruang waktu, mereka seperti sebuah lukisan yang dibiarkan berkembang dalam kegelapan—rasanya seperti satu-satunya hal yang sedang terjadi hanyalah barisan neraka yang berjalan menuju kematian. Sinar mentari bagaikan nyala api yang menjilat tubuh mereka, dan para pengawal bagaikan iblis yang dikirim untuk menyiksa mereka di setiap langkah.

Jauh di depan, Jongin melihat seorang prajurit berdiri diam, tubuhnya berubah menjadi kaku ketika prajurit lain berjalan susah payah melewatinya. Hati Jongin berdegup kencang karena ia mengenali prajurit tersebut; dan saat ini cairan empedu mengaduk-aduk lubang perutnya karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Terdapat sepuluh langkah yang memisahkan dirinya dan Sehun, sahabatnya. Akan tetapi, aksi menyerah Sehun membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menjauh beribu-ribu meter. Jarak tersebut adalah jarak yang tak dapat dilewati Jongin, dan ia tahu bahwa ia tak dapat menyelematkan Sehun.

Sehun berbalik, tatapan menantang merekat di matanya. Ia menangkap sosok Jongin dalam pandangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin. Pesan yang ia berikan sangatlah jelas dan hal tersebut menggurat Jongin: _Aku menyerah_. Jongin bergerak namun Sehun tidak, dan Jongin tidak tahu apakah ia tetap dapat berjalan ketika Sehun jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya bukan lagi tubuh yang dapat menarik gravitasi, bukan lagi.

Jongin mendengar suara tembakan, ia melihat cairan merah menetes dari seragam prajurit Sehun. Kematian menyambar terlalu cepat sebelum Jongin sempat menyiapkan diri untuk melihat bayangannya. Cahaya di mata Sehun padam dan ia berbaring tak berdaya di tempatnya, hanyalah sebuah tubuh yang ditakdirkan untuk membusuk dalam keadaan tak bernama. Jongin tak tahu bagaimana ia dapat mengekspresikan duka citanya. Ia hanya dapat berjalan, berdoa agar para pengawal tak menargetkannya; ia hanya dapat membisikkan permintaan maaf pada angin ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya di atas genangan darah Sehun. Bumi telah ternodai oleh nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia, dan Jongin sadar bahwa hal yang sama dapat terjadi padanya kapan saja. Ia memantapkan pandangannya pada kaki langit dan mencoba untuk tidak berkelana dalam kenangan, sadar bahwa hal itu hanya akan melemahkan tekadnya yang tersisa.

Sekilas, ia dapat melihat senyuman Sehun ketika Sehun memberitahunya bahwa ia mendaftar kemiliteran. Ia ingat saat dimana Sehun memakai seragamnya untuk pertama kali, dan sahabatnya tampak sangat senang. "Lihat saja, aku akan naik pangkat dengan cepat," ia ingat perkataan Sehun saat itu. Dan hal tersebut terasa begitu menyakitkan mengingat bahwa kini Sehun hanyalah sebuah tempurung kosong yang tak dapat tersenyum ataupun tertawa lagi; ia tak akan pernah menjadi jenderal bintang lima seperti yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini.

Jongin tahu bahwa rasa lelah atau kekecutan hatilah yang membuat Sehun menyerah. Cara sahabatnya itu berbalik menghadap pengawal seakan memberitahunya bahwa hal itu adalah bentuk protes akan hilangnya kebebasan, sebuah teriakan bisu melawan perlakuan tak adil pada tawanan perang. Pada kenyataannya, Sehun masih dapat berjalan—ia masih dapat menahan penderitaan ini karena Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Namun Sehun juga sosok yang idealis, dan pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk jatuh daripada diperlakukan layaknya binatang. Dan Jongin sadar bahwa walaupun ia berteriak kencang di dalam kepalanya, walaupun ia mengerti, ia berharap Sehun dapat memilih cara lain untuk mati—sebuah cara yang tak akan membuat Jongin mengulang kematian Sehun berulang kali. Sebuah cara dimana Jongin tak perlu bersusah payah menghentikan memori akan kematiannya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia lemah.

Saat ini, Jongin akan memikul beban yang Sehun bawa sampai kematiannya. Jongin berpikir bahwa hal itu tidaklah adil, namun hal ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang dapat ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya saat ini. "Semoga kau tenang disana, Sehun," bisiknya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jongin masih saja berjalan di jalanan neraka itu; ia tidak tahu apakah ia terlalu bodoh atau terlalu berani. Karena pada saat ini, kebodohan serta keberanian rasanya seperti bercampur menjadi satu.

* * *

Perutnya teraduk-aduk oleh kekosongan dan tenggorokannya sudah ¾ jalan menuju kekeringan. Jongin mencoba untuk tetap berdiri tegak, tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya meninggalkan luka di kulitnya, dan langkahnya mulai terputus-putus. Dunia mulai memudar menjadi putih, pandangannya kabur. Jongin tak tahu lagi kemana ia berjalan. Ia terlalu bergantung pada bentuk kamuflase yang tersandung-sandung di depannya.

Hujan mulai merintikkan airnya ketika mereka memijakkan kaki di dataran yang rata dan tak berujung. Tanah berubah menjadi lumpur dalam hitungan detik, menodai seragam serta sepatu Jongin; dan tak lama setelah itu lumpur mulai menodai kulit serta tulangnya. Rintikan air membuatnya semakin sulit melihat, hujan turun semakin deras seiring berjalannya waktu. Keseimbangan berubah menjadi hal yang perlu diperhatikan saat ini.

Dengkingan serta tangisan berpadu dengan siulan angin, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya para prajurit, satu per satu, menjadi mangsa dari jalanan yang licin. Jongin menghirup nafas, namun ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Seorang pengawal mulai menghujani salah satu prajurit yang jatuh dengan sumpah serapah, keinginan untuk membunuh menggores romannya, ujung senapannya turun ke tanah dengan keras. Jongin tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Ketakutan adalah perasaan metalik yang melekat di lidahnya, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari prajurit yang sedang dihukum tersebut. Namun ia tak bisa, ia tak dapat melarikan diri dari keputusasaan yang hinggap dalam teriakan serta tangisan itu.

Ia tak dapat melarikan diri dari kesunyian yang datang setelahnya, rindu akan rasa sakit yang tak dapat diucapkan; kesunyian yang berdering kencang di samping gerak rima langkah kaki, bungkaman lumpur, suara perintah yang berbunyi di sepanjang barisan.

Ia menahan dirinya untuk tetap tegak dan kaku, tetap teguh untuk melewati penderitaan ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya mati di dataran ini—ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya mati sama sekali. Namun tiap langkah seakan mengingatkannya bahwa ia begitu lemah, dan para prajurit yang tumbang seakan memberitahunya bahwa mungkin dialah yang akan menyusul mereka.

Tak diketahui berapa jam telah berlalu ketika mereka tergupuh-gupuh mencapai perkemahan. Jongin berusaha menahan air mata yang merayap di matanya. Mereka dipaksa untuk beristirahat di dalam tenda kampas yang tak mampu untuk menampung mereka semua, tubuh-tubuh mereka saling bertubrukkan; dan ketika Jongin duduk, ia dapat merasakan luka hangus akibat perjalanan beribu-ribu meter mereka. Kakinya seperti mati rasa dan sangat, sangat menyakitkan. Dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah meringkuk di salah satu sudut tenda.

Hatinya seperti mau hancur ketika makanan mulai dibagikan dan yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah gumpalan kecil roti serta semangkuk kecil sup. Jongin meneguk kekecewaannya dan memakan apa yang ia dapatkan. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk menghabiskan semua makanannya; dan ketika mereka mengembalikan peralatan makan mereka, ia berpikir bahwa hal itu hanya membuatnya merasa semakin hampa.

Mereka berbaris bergantian di bawah atap tenda yang bocor, mencoba untuk meminum air hujan sebanyak mungkin. Bukan berarti mereka tidak akan diberikan air bersih nantinya.

Beberapa pengawal ditugaskan berjaga di pintu masuk tenda mereka, mata mereka gelap akan kebengisan. "Tidur sana!" bentak salah satu dari mereka. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk kabur karena kami akan menembakmu," dengan itu, lampu pijar dimatikan dan bayang-bayang mulai menghantui mereka.

Jongin menekuk tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Ketika ia mencoba tidur dengan memori akan kematian Sehun, ia bertanya-tanya akan seburuk apa hari esok.

* * *

Mereka terbangun oleh cambukan di tubuh mereka. Jongin terengah saat sepasang sepatu boot menendang mereka dan sebuah tangan menyentak rambutnya, memaksanya untuk jatuh dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya menyentuh tanah. Ia menatap lantai tenda mereka, pandangannya terisi oleh gambaran siksaan yang akan ia alami; Ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras ketika seseorang memukulnya dengan keras. Ia dapat merasakan kulitnya terkelupas, dapat merasakan luka-luka tersebut menyobek punggungnya. Hal ini terlalu berat untuknya.

"Kau tak dapat kabur semudah itu," ujar seorang prajurit jangkung, matanya merupakan mata yang paling gelap di ruangan itu. Ia menjentikkan jemarinya. "Lihat!"

Sebuah tangan tak berperasaan memaksa Jongin untuk mendongak dan ia menggertakkan giginya. Pengawal yang semalam menjaga mereka menyeret suatu bongkahan hijau besar, dan mereka melemparkan bongkahan tersebut hingga hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari Jongin. Terguncang, Jongin menyadari bahwa bongkahan tersebut adalah _mayat_. Lubang peluru di tubuh mereka tampak begitu jelas, apalagi bau busuk serta darah segar yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka. Jongin ingin muntah melihatnya.

Sang pengawal jangkung menendang mayat mereka. "Biarkan ini menjadi pelajaran bagi kalian semua," ujarnya sembari mengamati ruangan. "Jangan pernah membantah perintah, kami sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan kami."

Ketika pengawal tersebut berbalik, Jongin baru menyadari siapakah dia. Dia adalah Huang Zitao, salah satu prajurit terbaik dan berpangkat tinggi. Prajurit yang sangat seimbang dengan Sehun. Jongin menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Mereka membiarkan mayat tersebut membusuk di tengah tenda, menyebarkan tempat tujuan yang masih dirahasiakan. Jongin menemukan dirinya kembali ke dalam barisan prajurit, mencoba untuk mengabaikan keluhan tubuhnya; ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia dapat melalui hal ini.

Siang berubah menjadi malam dan malam berubah menjadi siang, dan mereka hanya diberikan waktu lima belas menit untuk istirahat. Semakin banyak prajurit yang mencoba kabur, beberapa diantaranya berhasil, menghilang ke dalam hutan belantara sebelum ditemukan. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka dibiarkan membusuk di pinggir jalan. Jongin ingin membiarkan dirinya percaya bahwa akan ada seseorang yang datang dan mengubur mayat mereka. Ia sadar bahwa hal tersebut tidaklah realistis—terlalu banyak mayat dan tidak banyak lagi kebaikan yang tersisa di dunia ini.

Ia mencoba untuk tetap hidup dengan gumpalan kecil roti, dan ia juga berterima kasih pada hujan karena membiarkannya minum. Jongin sadar kesempatannya sangat kecil. Satu hari ia akan tergelincir dan tersandung; satu hari ia akan mati oleh penyakit. Ia tahu ia akan mati, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menundanya.

Namun satu pikiran menyala terang dan dahsyat dalam pikirannya yang terdalam. Jika ia _mati_, ia akan menjadi yang terakhir.

* * *

Hal ini terjadi enam hari kemudian.

Halilintar menghujam tiap orang ke dalam rasa dingin yang menembus urat nadi mereka dan membuat mereka tak dapat bergerak. Hal tersebut membuat Jongin lebih sering tergelincir daripada biasanya. Hirup nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya bergetar tak karuan dan ia belum merasakan makanan ataupun minuman sekalipun selama beberapa hari ini. Otot-ototnya menegang seakan-akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun Jongin mencoba untuk mengabaikan hal tersebut dan melupakan sensasinya.

Setengah perjalanan pada tanah berbatuan, ia tersandung oleh batu halus yang menghalangi jalan, membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit, namun baru ia sadari bahwa pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Rasa panik mengetuk-ngetuk dadanya dan Jongin mencoba, ia mencoba begitu keras, namun kakinya tak membiarkannya. Ia tersungkur dan tak akan pernah menemukan jalan keluar. Ketika sebuah tangan yang tegas dan berat beristirahat di pundaknya, ia membisikkan doa-doa bisu untuk jiwanya sendiri.

Tidak ada hukuman. Tidak ada suara cambukan, tidak ada ujung pistol yang menghajarnya habis-habisan sampai pingsan. Jongin meronta, namun tangan tersebut masih menahannya.

"Bangun," sebuah suara berbicara di telinganya. "Kolonel yang lain akan melihatmu. Bangunlah _sekarang_."

"Aku tak bisa," jawab Jongin terbata-bata, ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya. "Pergelangan kakiku terkilir."

Berat di pundaknya menghilang. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan kematian Sehun, membayangkan senyuman ibu dan ayahnya yang seolah-olah tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah pulang, membayangkan potongan tentara-tentara mainan yang duduk di mejanya. Dan ia menyadari bahwa sejak dulu semua orang telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, hanya saja ia tak siap untuk merelakan kepergian mereka.

Ia merasakan tekanan pada pergelangan kakinya dan kakinya yang terluka terangkat naik; Jongin berdiri terdiam. Kemudian ia dituntun ke depan, lengannya terlingkar pada pundak yang terlalu mungil untuk membawa beban tubuhnya; Jongin membuka kedua matanya. Ia melirik ke arah laki-laki di sebelahnya dan hampir saja berhenti karena ia jauh lebih pendek daripada dirinya. Bulu matanya yang panjang berkedip-kedip kemudian matanya yang lebar mendongak menatapnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

Musuh, Jongin berujar pada dirinya sendiri. Pasti dia memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

"A-aku bisa berjalan," ujarnya sembari mencoba memisahkan dirinya dari musuh. Laki-laki itu masih memeganginya, memberinya tatapan penuh gusar.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa berdiri," ucapnya sembari membiasakan lengan Jongin. "Diam dan ikuti saja. Aku sedang berbaik hati karena tidak membunuhmu."

Jongin terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Laki-laki itu ada benarnya juga. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia bertanya, "Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

Hal selanjutnya yang ia dapat adalah tatapan penuh frustasi. "Kau bisa diam tidak?"

Jongin merunduk menatap kakinya. Hal ini terus berlangsung selama beberapa mili, Jongin bertumpu pada pundak laki-laki ini sampai mereka tiba di perkemahan. Ia diantarkan ke rumah sakit darurat yang busuk oleh penyakit yang tak dapat disembuhkan. Tak ada dokter yang berjaga. Laki-laki itu membiarkan Jongin duduk di ranjang dengan selimut kumal sementara ia mengobati pergelangan kaki Jongin yang terluka.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok," ucapnya setelah selesai. "Sementara ini, tidurlah disini. Tak ada yang pernah mengunjungi tempat ini dan lagipula, kau tak ingin kolonel lain melihatmu seperti ini." Saat mereka saling bertatapan, Jongin dapat mendengar apa maksud laki-laki ini sebenarnya: _Mereka tak memiliki kecemasan untuk membunuhmu_.

Ia berbalik pergi, cahaya meluber masuk melalui celah-celah ketika ia membuka pintu. "Tunggu," ujar Jongin, mencoba duduk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kenapa?" Laki-laki tersebut mengangkat alisnya ke arah Jongin. "Itu tidak penting."

"Aku... hanya ingin tahu." responnya hambar. Sejujurnya, Jongin tak mengerti mengapa ia menanyakan nama laki-laki ini. Tempat ini bukanlah sekolah dimana anak-anak bermain bersama dan mengenalkan dirinya dengan bebas. Tempat ini adalah medan perang dimana pihak Jongin kalah, dan ia harus menerima konsekuensinya.

Laki-laki itu berpikir sejenak. "Kyungsoo," ujarnya. "Namaku Kyungsoo."

"Oh," Jongin membasahi bibirnya. "Aku—"

"Kau Kim Jongin, aku tahu," Kyungsoo berbalik. "Tidurlah. Aku akan kembali besok," pintu tertutup dan Jongin menutupi dirinya dalam hitam, mendengarkan suara langkah kaki.

Malam itu, ia tak bermimpi buruk.

* * *

Jongin berjalan dalam barisan keesokan harinya, pergelangan kakinya masih memprotes kekerasan dalam barisan ini. Kyungsoo tak berbicara ataupun melihatnya ketika ia menyelundupkan Jongin melewati tatapan-tatapan waspada para pengawal. Dengan kasar dan tanpa ekspresi, ia mendorong Jongin ke belakang laki-laki yang tampak lesu oleh hawa panas.

Pergelangan kakinya sedikit berfungsi hari ini, namun masih sulit baginya untuk melewati dataran yang tak rata. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tetap membuat kakinya terangkat naik, ia sadar, namun ia tak ingin lukanya semakin jelas terlihat oleh para pengawal. Ia menatap bootsnya yang berlumpur dan bertanya-tanya berapa lama lagi ia dapat bertahan.

Ia sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang menghampirinya. Kyungsoo. Badannya bergerak netral sampai Jongin tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, dan ia memposisikan dirinya sehingga tubuhnya dapat menutupi apa yang ia lakukan.

"Biar kulihat," bisiknya; nada bicaranya membuat Jongin membayangkan beludru. Tangan mungil nan pucat menggapai tali sepatu Jongin dan melepaskannya. Kyungsoo memeriksa pergelangan kakinya selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kain kasa dan mengoleskan salep pada permukaannya sebelum mengikatnya pada pergelangan kaki Jongin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Jongin tanpa berpikir. Ia tak mengerti. Pasti ia memiliki maksud tersembunyi—Kyungsoo masihlah musuhnya, dan Jongin adalah tawanan yang bisa ia manfaatkan.

"Jangan banyak tanya" adalah jawaban Kyungsoo. "Ini bukan tempatmu," Ia membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di celananya dan berjalan menjauh sebelum Jongin dapat bertanya lagi.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ketika matahari sore menetes melalui celah angkasa yang berada di langit-langit. Jongin menggerenyit ketika mereka tiba di area yang berkarpet bebatuan dengan bentuk dan ukuran berbeda, dan ia melihat orang-orang lebih sering tergelincir daripada biasanya. Ia tak dapat melakukannya.

Namun dunia bersikeras ingin menyandungnya.

Kakinya tersandung sebuah batu tajam yang menonjol di tanah. Dan ketika Jongin terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras, ia juga dapat merasakan luka di lengan atasnya. Darah mengalir ke tanah saat ia berusaha bangkit; sadar sepenuhnya bahwa momen kelemahannya ini adalah sebuah lampu merah. Mereka tidak mungkin tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Entah bagaimana, ia tersungkur ke depan oleh sebuah tendangan yang sangat kuat dan ganas. Sebuah tangan mencekik lehernya dan Jongin tersedak karena tiba-tiba saja, ia tak dapat menghirup udara. "Seperti inikah pasukanmu?" suara kasar berteriak di telinganya. "Orang-orang lembek yang tersandung, tergelincir dan kehilangan arahnya? Menyedihkan!" ludah membentur kulitnya dan wajah Jongin disorong ke tanah. Ia merasakan tanah.

_Tidak_, pikirnya, _tidak_. Mereka tidak menyedihkan. Mereka hanya hancur dan tak dapat ditolong.

"Lepaskan dia," perintah sebuah suara yang familiar, dingin dan kesal.

"Ia tertinggal—"

"Ia jatuh karena bebatuan itu." Jongin menghentikan isakan yang berusaha keluar melalui giginya. "_Lepaskan dia, sialan_."

"Siap." Jongin terbebas dari cekikan tersebut dan mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menaikkan level oksigennya kembali normal. "Namun tetap saja ia pemalas —"

"Semua orang pemalas dimatamu," ucap Kyungsoo. "Biarkan saja dia. Jika kita meneruskan hal ini, semua tawanan akan mati. Lalu apa gunanya?"

Gertakan, dengusan, dan bisikan kembali terdengar; kemudian Kyungsoo membantu Jongin bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih," bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Lebih berhati-hatilah," jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku tak ingin menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk orang sepertimu." Lalu laki-laki yang lebih mungil menghilang ke dalam kerumunan di belakang Jongin.

Ketika petang merembes ke dalam kulit pohon di sekitar mereka, Jongin meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak tersandung pada apapun. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia ingin mengulang kejadian yang sama.

* * *

Mereka menenangkan diri di sekitar api unggun yang memberikan lebih banyak kedinginan daripada kehangatan. Tiap orang menjejalkan dirinya ke dalam lingkaran nyala api dengan para pengawal mengepung mereka. Jongin mencoba untuk merilekskan diri.

Ketika gumpalan roti kecil yang biasa dibagikan, Jongin menyadari ada yang aneh. Para pengawal membawa rantai besi tebal nan panjang serta borgol, dan pemandangan tersebut membuat Jongin ingin lari. Ia ingin membiarkan dirinya ditembak karena hal ini keterlaluan—saat ini adalah saat dimana gengsinya remuk berkeping-keping dan tak akan pernah menyatu seperti semula.

Kecurigaannya terbukti ketika seorang pengawal—berbeda dengan pengawal yang menyiksanya beberapa saat lalu—melempar roti yang berada di tangan Jongin dan mengunci kedua tangannya. Jongin tahu akan hal yang lebih baik daripada memprotes namun di dalam dirinya, ia ingin keluar dari kulitnya, ingin melelehkan besinya, ingin dunia tahu bahwa menjadi tawanan itu lebih buruk daripada mati. Ia menghirup kemarahannya dan mengunyah roti yang telah diberikan, merasakan rasa kering dan hambar yang masuk ke tenggorokannya.

Ia melihat wajah-wajah pria di sekitarnya; terlapisi oleh kelelahan serta kekalahan. Jumlah mereka berkurang sekarang. Ia mengingat sebuah pasukan yang terdiri dari 5,000 pemuda berdiri tegak dan bangga, siap untuk membela negara mereka. Pada saat ini, Jongin akan terkejut bila jumlah mereka mencapai angka seribu. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia dapat bertahan sampai sekarang.

Sang api unggun berkelap-kelip oranye, lenyap dalam malam. Jongin mendongak, bahkan pada saat ini, ia masih berusaha mencari bintang-bintang. Ia mencari harapan di tengah-tengah kesedihan yang tak ingin ditemukan, namun Jongin bersikukuh. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia harapkan, tidak lagi. Kebebasan hanyalah sebuah mitos yang tersebar dalam angin, siap untuk menghancurkan keinginan seseorang. Dan Jongin berpikir bahwa yang ia inginkan hanyalah putusan kematian yang diberikan sejak dimulainya barisan ini.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada salah satu sisi, menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengannya sembari mencoba tidur. Sesuatu melewatinya, berganti-ganti dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dan membuat Jongin resah dan sakit; ia merasa ia mendengar suara seseorang menyanyi. Suaranya ringan dan jelas walaupun nadanya tenang, dan suara itu berasal dari suatu tempat di belakangnya. Jongin mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa hal itu bukan urusannya. Namun kemudian, ia berbalik hanya untuk melihat seorang laki-laki dengan kepala menatap surga.

Laki-laki tersebut mempunyai garis wajah yang tegas, sudut wajah yang tegas, dan luka sayat yang indah. Dan Jongin pernah melihat Sehun berbicara dengan laki-laki ini sekali—matanya berkerut dan rahangnya terbuka oleh gelak tawa yang ia timbulkan; mereka berada di sebuah aula yang berantakan saat harapan akan memenangkan peperangan masih ada di depan mata. Ia menatap laki-laki itu dan mendengarkan, menikmati suara yang meluapkan keindahan pada dunia yang telah tercemari oleh kejelekan serta keburukan.

Sebuah lagu lama, lagu yang tak akan bisa Jongin gapai, namun memberikan kenyamanan di saat bersamaan. Sebuah melodi yang cocok untuk hari yang cerah dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran, kedua orang tuanya berada di kamar sebelah, dan Jongin ditinggalkan dengan sebuah radio kuno yang sesekali memainkan terlalu banyak gangguan.

Ketika laki-laki itu berhenti bernyanyi, Jongin hampir saja memberitahunya untuk terus bernyanyi. Namun kemudian ia sadar apa yang akan ia lakukan dan merona.

Ia tak mengharapkan sebuah tangan untuk mencoleknya dengan enteng, laki-laki itu kini menghadapnya. Terdapat luka yang membentuk garis diagonal pada pipinya dan luka memar pada lehernya, dan Jongin bertanya-tanya seperti apakah dia terlihat.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi," bisiknya. Jongin menatap ke arah cahaya suram dan tak dapat digapai dari iris laki-laki tersebut. "Namun kemudian perang datang dan aku harus mementingkan negaraku lebih dari apapun. Apa kau tahu lagu yang aku nyanyikan?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, menjaga telinganya tetap waspada akan tiap-tiap gerakan yang menunjukkan bahwa ada pengawal yang datang untuk menginspeksi mereka.

"Aku juga tak tahu," ujar laki-laki itu, tawa mungil keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku hanya mendengarnya dan menemukan diriku menyukainya. Lagu ini kerap berputar di kepalaku ketika kita berjalan," Ia bersenandung pelan. "Namaku Jongdae. Kau?"

"Jongin," bisik Jongin.

"Aku tahu ini tak berguna, saling mengenal nama satu sama lain," aku Jongdae. "Namun hal tersebut membuatku merasa lebih baik karena paling tidak, jika aku mati, akan ada seseorang yang mengingat namaku."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. "Bagaimana jika kita berdua mati?"

Jongdae membalasnya dengan sebuah tatapan; sebuah tatapan yang tak dapat dibaca dan dangkal dan penuh oleh emosi. "Tidak, kurasa kau akan lebih lama bertahan daripada aku."

Dan sebelum Jongin dapat bertanya apa yang ia maksud, derap langkah berbunyi tak jauh dari mereka. Percakapan ini adalah percakapan yang akan selamanya putus dan tak dapat dibicarakan lagi. Jadi ketika mata Jongdae mulai terpejam, Jongin melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

Ia tak menghitung sudah berapa lama mereka ditawan, namun sekitar delapan hari semenjak dimulainya barisan ini, mereka berpapasan dengan sungai berair bersih. Jongin menahan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun air biru itu begitu menggoda, walaupun ia hanya meminum air hujan selama ini, ia mengambil langkah mundur. Jongdae mungkin berpikiran yang sama ketika ia mengambil langkah mundur, bibir mengerut dan matanya menatap tajam. Hal ini bisa menjadi penyiksaan gaya baru.

"Lihatlah itu!" ucap Tao, senyuman nakal bermain-main di wajahnya. Mata hitamnya berkilat oleh kebahagiaan yang liar dan buas. Sebuah cambuk melingkar di tangannya. "Bukankah air itu membuatmu haus?" salah satu pengawal memberinya gelas logam dan ia berjongkok, mengambil air dengan anggun. Ia sengaja memperlihatkan bagaimana ia meminum air tersebut; mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sembari meneguk air tersebut. Jongin hampir saja merasakan keringnya pasir di lidahnya.

Jongdae menyenggolnya pelan, hampir tak terasa. Jongin memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup oksigen, hanya menghirup, sebelum membukanya kembali hanya untuk melihat Tao menyeringai ke arah mereka.

"Kau mau minum?" Tao mendekati prajurit mungil yang ketakutan, tubuhnya seperti perempuan. _Luhan_, otak Jongin mengingatnya. Luhan, laki-laki yang pernah Sehun ceritakan pada satu malam sunyi; pipinya merona merah muda akan kekaguman saat Jongin menggodanya. Luhan, sebuah paradoks akan kehalusan dan kekuatan, yang kini berdiri ketakutan dan terkalahkan di depan Tao.

"Siap tidak," ujar Luhan, suaranya tegas walau kegelisahan menerobos masuk ke dalam matanya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau yakin?" Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke arah Luhan. Jemari tangan kanannya menyusuri garis rahang Luhan, tangannya yang lain menggoyang-goyangkan gelas tersebut di depan mata Luhan. Luhan mengangguk, sekali. Tao memperhatikannya selama beberapa saat. "Mmm, kau cantik juga." Kalimatnya yang terakhir terdengar tenang namun hal tersebut merasuki Jongin dan ia terpaku di tempatnya.

Sehun juga menyebut Luhan _cantik_.

Tao melangkah mundur dan Jongin memfokuskan pandangannya pada pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir sungai. Ia marah untuk beberapa alasan, gambaran akan sahabatnya muncul satu demi satu dalam kepalanya, dan ia tak dapat keluar dari gambaran tersebut. Seberapa besar keinginannya untuk melupakannya, ia tak bisa. Karena sisa kenangannya akan Sehun berserakan dimana-mana; selalu terdapat kenangan akan Sehun pada setiap wajah yang Jongin lihat. Jongin selalu mencoba untuk mengingkarinya namun sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Sahabatnya akan selalu melekat di dekatnya sampai akhir.

"Kita akan tinggal disini sampai matahari terbenam," perintah Tao, suaranya membangunkan Jongin dari lamunannya. "Kalian akan berdiri disini, tepat di sebelah sungai. Tidak ada yang boleh minum."

Bunyi keluhan keluar lemah dari barisan para prajurit. Tangan Jongin mengepal, besi borgol menggigit kulitnya dingin, dan ia saling bertatapan dengan Jongdae. Mereka berdua tidak berharap apa-apa. Walaupun cara Tao bermain-main dan mengejek mereka masih mengesalkan. jika Tao dan pasukannya berada di pihak yang kalah dan menjadi tawanan perang, Jongin ragu apakah pihak mereka akan sekejam ini.

Ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk waktu tunggu yang lama, memastikan untuk tidak menaruh banyak tekanan pada pergelangan kakinya karena ia masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Jongin tahu bahwa ia dapat menahannya walau sungai tersebut begitu menggoda—ia selalu menjadi prajurit yang disiplin. Namun ia tak yakin bagaimana prajurit yang lain menghadapinya, bagaimana mereka dapat mengabaikan air bersih yang mengalir di depan mereka. Mereka telah berjalan di bawah terik matahari dalam waktu lama, dan sekarang banyak dari mereka yang kelelahan dan dehidrasi.

Mereka tampak seperti domino yang disusun rapi, dan tiap orang dapat jatuh kapan saja. Dari sudut matanya, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang berdebat dengan Tao, melihat bagaimana hidung laki-laki yang lebih mungil bererut kesal. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"...Hentikan ini, Tao. Ini gila. Kita harus jalan."

"Tenanglah, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau selalu menjadi batang dalam lumpur?"

"Tao—"

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab disini, Kyungsoo."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, namun frustasi berputar-putar di matanya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak yakin harus berbuat apa setelah mendengar percakapan tersebut.

Ia hendak mengatur posisinya karena ia mulai kesakitan ketika, dalam sekejap mata, seseorang berlari dari barisan sembari berteriak. Kejadian tersebut serasa terjadi dengan lambat, dan urat nadi Jongin serasa ingin keluar dari kulitnya. Di sampingnya, sebuah erangan keluar dari mulut Jongdae.

"Minseok," bisik Jongdae, mengucapkan nama tersebut layaknya sebuah dalih. "Minseok, _kenapa_?"

Walaupun ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Jongin tidak yakin apakah ia dapat melihat ke arah lain. Ia melihat Minseok berlari ke arah sungai, keputusasaan jelas terlihat dalam gerakannya, melempar dirinya ke dalam air sehingga ia bisa minum. Ia melihat senyum memuakkan merekah layaknya penyakit di bibir Tao. Sang kolonel jangkung nampak bersemangat.

Minseok mampu minum tidak lebih dari tiga tegukan sebelum sebuah pedang, mata pisaunya berkedip jahat di bawah terik matahari, ditarik keluar dari sarungnya yang melekat di pinggang seragam Tao. Ketakutan telah lama hilang, digantikan oleh insting untuk terus minum. Ia tak pernah menyangka hal itu, tapi Jongin menyangkanya. Jongin telah menyangkanya, dan hal tersebut akan menghantuinya selamanya, gambaran ini: pedang Tao memotong kepala Minseok, seakan-akan leher Minseok hanyalah sebongkah mentega. Dalam hitungan detik, birunya air ternodai oleh merah, tubuh Minseok tenggelam mengikuti bebatuan yang berada di bawah sungai. Tao menusuk kepala Minseok dengan ujung pedangnya dan mengangkatnya; mengangkatnya seperti bendera walaupun darah kerap menetes.

"Inilah yang terjadi jika kalian tak mematuhi perintah," ujarnya, sebuah seringai terangkat di sudut bibirnya, "Karena hal ini, tak ada yang boleh makan selama 24 jam ke depan. Kepalanya akan dijadikan peringatan bagi kalian semua."

Cairan empedu teraduk-aduk dalam perutnya, namun Jongin tak dapat melakukan apapun, menyeret dirinya kembali ke dalam ritme ketika mereka kembali berjalan. Pundak Jongdae bergetar oleh kemarahan serta kesedihan, dan ketika Jongin berjalan di sampingnya, ia dapat melihat air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia tak berkata apapun, malahan, ia berdoa dalam diam untuk jiwa Minseok walaupun ia tak tahu seperti apakah takdirnya.

Kemudian, ketika malam menyelebungi mereka dan Jongin dapat merasakan tingkat kelemahannya, Kyungsoo menghampirinya. Bibir laki-laki yang lebih mungil itu berkerut sembari menyelendupkan roti ke tangan Jongin. "Berbagilah dengan teman-temanmu," bisiknya, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin, hangatnya roti merembes sampai uratnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi," ucapnya pelan. "Tao sudah keterlaluan. Aku ingin menyelamatkan para tawanan sebanyak yang aku bisa."

Dan perkataan tersebut berhasil mengenainya, ironisnya situasi ini. Senyuman mungil yang ia keluarkan dari bibirnya terasa menyedihkan. "Menyelamatkan kita dari apa? Pembantaian?"

Ia tak menjawab. Kyungsoo bergerak menjauh, kembali bergabung dengan pengawal yang lain, meninggalkan Jongin dengan rahasia kecilnya. Jongin kembali bergerak ke tempat dimana Jongdae duduk, terlihat benar-benar kecil di bawah redupnya sinar lampu. Ia menawarkan roti di tangannya ketika tidak ada yang melihat.

"Dimana—"

"Ambillah," ucap Jongin. "Ambil saja dan makanlah. Jangan tanya apapun."

Jongdae berdalih kemudian mengangguk, mengambil segumpal roti. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama, keduanya menelan roti tersebut dalam hitungan detik. Roti tersebut tidaklah banyak namun juga lebih dari cukup.

Ketika mereka beristirahat malam itu, tubuh-tubuh saling berdekatan satu sama lain karena tak pernah ada tempat yang cukup, Jongin memberanikan diri bertanya, "Apakah Minseok temanmu?"

Bibir Jongdae bergetar. "Bukan," ujarnya setelah seorang pengawal melewatinya. "Ia adalah... seseorang yang bisa aku sebut saudara."

Dan ia tak berkata apapun lagi.

* * *

Jongin memimpikan wajah-wajah yang familiar. Jongin memimpikan wajah Sehun sesaat sebelum ia meninggal. Ia memimpikan mayat-mayat yang bergeletakkan kemanapun mereka pergi, mayat prajurit yang hilang dan tak akan pernah ditemukan, mayat dirinya yang terkubur enam kaki dalamnya dari permukaan dengan Tao menuangkan tanah ke mulutnya yang terbuka. Ia terbangun dengan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rasa panik merangkak ke dalam anatnya. Ia menghabiskan menit-menit terakhir sebelum fajar dengan memperhatikan percikan warna yang muncul pada kanvas hitam putih dunia.

Barisan kembali berjalan, tanpa akhir dan arah, dan sesekali Jongin bertanya-tanya seberapa buruk keadaan akan terjadi jika ia larut menjadi debu. Pergelangan kakinya telah sembuh dan lukanya telah lama menjadi birat yang akan selamanya merekat di tubuhnya. Ia telah terbiasa dengan hukuman yang dilakukan tanpa alasan, dengan tatapan liar Tao ketika salah seorang prajurit tumbang.

Malam harinya, ia dan Jongdae mengisi kesunyian dengan kenangan, mengangkat bejana kehidupan mereka dan menuangkannya kepada satu sama lain. Terdapat persetujuan yang tak diucapkan diantara mereka, sebuah persetujuan untuk mengingat cerita satu sama lain di dalam dunia yang mungkin melupakan mereka. Jongdae jarang bernyanyi akhir-akhir ini, dan menuangkan melodi serampangan ketika semua orang telah tidur menjadi lebih berbahaya.

Mereka terkurung dengan berbagai cara yang ada.

Kyungsoo kerap memberinya bantuan dan Jongin tak tahu mengapa. Ia tak dapat memberinya apapun sebagai tanda terima kasih dan Kyungsoo tak pernah memintanya. Malahan, ia kerap menyelipkan gumpalan roti ke tangan Jongin dan sesekali ia memberinya isapan air. Semua ini menjadi tidak berhubungan akan mengapa Kyungsoo melakukan hal ini, karena Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk para tawanan.

Satu saat ketika mereka membangun sebuah perkemahan, ia dan Jongdae bertemu dengan laki-laki mungil bernama Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiliki kulit mulus serta mata yang indah, tubuhnya selalu bergetar akan ketakutan. Seperti Jongdae, Baekhyun adalah seorang penyanyi dan ia membiarkan suara seraknya menyanyikan melodi tak jelas setelah didorong beberapa kali.

Ia lebih tua daripada Jongin dan Jongdae namun ia masihlah mungil.

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan melepaskan kita setelah kita sampai ke tujuan kita?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka memakan roti basi mereka yang biasa.

"Tidak," ujar Jongin, bersamaan dengan gumaman Jongdae. "Kurasa tidak."

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk garis lurus dan ia kembali mengunyah. "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tetap bertahan," akunya.

Jongin tahu mengapa ia tetap bertahan pada titik ini. Ia tahu bahwa ia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Pikiran tersebut membuatnya jijik, entah bagaimana— ia tetap saja akan mati, namun ia lebih memilih mati ketika ia telah mencapai akhir dan bukan sebelum itu.

Ia menyimpan pikiran tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri saat Jongdae mengangkat bahunya dan tatapan Baekhyun terselimuti oleh ketidakpastian.

Kemudian seorang pengawal jangkung menghampiri mereka, pergerakannya cepat dan buru-buru. Ia menyeret Baekhyun, mengejutkan Jongin dan Jongdae, dan Jongin hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya. Hampir. Jongdae menahannya dan ia hanya dapat melihat ketika pengawal tersebut menyumpahi Baekhyun.

"Kau bangsat," desisnya. "Ikut aku!"

Jongin tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat pengawal tersebut menarik Baekhyun menjauh, tubuh laki-laki mungil tersebut terbelit oleh kebingungan ketika ia dipaksa keluar dari tenda.

Yang membuat Jongin bingung adalah sedikitnya rasa takut yang tampak pada ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi padanya?" Jongin bertanya pada Jongdae, khawatir. "Apa yang telah ia lakukan?"

Jongin menelan rotinya, dan ia baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika Jongin merasakan tarikan kasar pada rambutnya dan ia tersentak ke atas.

"Ikuti saja," bisik Kyungsoo. Kemudian, dengan nada marah, ia membentak, "Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dari ini?!"

Jongin merintih oleh tekanan yang ia dapat di kulit kepalanya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo menyadari hal ini karena ia meregangkan pegangannya sedikit. "Apa—apa yang kau—"

"Tak ada alasan!" Kyungsoo hampir berteriak. Ia mulai menyeret Jongin ke arah yang sama dengan pengawal yang menyeret Baekhyun tadi, dan Jongin melirik ke arah Jongdae. Tatapan Jongdae kosong, benar-benar kosong, dan Jongin ketakutan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dan ketika mereka melewati pintu tenda, Jongin melihat seorang pengawal membentak Jongdae.

Udara malam membenturnya. Selama ini ia merasa tercekik dan kepanasan di dalam tenda tersebut, jelas saja dengan tiap orang saling bedempatan pada satu sama lain, dan Jongin hampir saja melupakan konsep ruang pribadi. Namun kini ia mulai mengingatnya kembali saat angin berhembus dan mengusutkan rambutnya, dan samar-samar ia mulai sadar akan bagaimana lumpur menyelimuti tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Suatu keajaiban luka-luka ditubuhnya belum juga terinfeksi.

Mereka memasuki sebuah kabin khusus bagi perwira musuh, dan Jongin hampir saja tak dapat menahan kekejutannya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun terkurung dalam lengan si pengawal jangkung. Ia melirik Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo tak terkejut sekalipun; ia mendorong Jongin ke arah kursi dan menyuruhnya duduk. Jongdae tergupuh-gupuh masuk lima menit kemudian, bergelantungan pada lengan salah seorang pengawal yang Jongin kenali sebagai pengawal yang bertugas di bagian medis.

"Apakah Tao di tenda?" tanya si pengawal jangkung, suaranya berat dan bening. Baekhyun melirik melalui lengan yang melingkarinya dan sebuah senyuman mungil merekah di wajahnya ketika ia melihat Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Tidak," ucap Kyungsoo sembari membuka sebuah kardus dan mengubrak-abrik isinya.

"Terkadang aku tak tahu apakah ia marah atau senang mengetahui ada tawanan yang kabur," ujar si petugas medis sembari menyusuri bekas luka yang terletak di pipi Jongdae. "Satu menit ia berteriak pada semua tawanan namun menit berikutnya ia menyeringai."

"Dua-duanya, Yixing," ujar Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berusaha menahan erangannya ketika laki-laki yang lebih mungil membuka sepatunya dan melepaskan kain kasa yang membalut kakinya. "Ia _marah_, namun ia juga senang karena hal itu membuatnya bisa menyiksa tawanan."

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa Kris tak berbuat apa-apa mengenai hal ini," ujar si pengawal jangkung sembari menyisiri rambut Baekhyun tanpa sadar. "Lagipula, mengapa kita membiarkannya? Pangkatnya tidak..." Ia menghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya gusar. Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya dan sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Seharusnya tidak berjalan seperti ini," ucap Yixing sembari mengeluarkan sebuah cangkir dan mengisinya dengan air panas. "Kita hanya ditugaskan untuk membawa mereka ke perkemahan itu, namun Tao menganggap hal ini sebagai sebuah kesempatan untuk membunuh semua tawanan."

Mendengar kata _membunuh_, pelukan si pengawal jangkung pada Baekhyun mengencang, bahkan tatapan Yixing pada Jongdae bertahan lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Jongin menunduk melihat lipatan pada kening Kyungsoo ketika ia membalut pergelangan kakinya yang terluka dengan kain kasa baru.

"Ini bodoh," gumam Kyungsoo. "Ini bodoh dan tak berguna." Ketika ia berdiri, Jongin menangkap kesedihan yang terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo—dan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang tak dapat diungkapkan saat ibu jarinya menyusuri luka baru yang merusak bagian kanan wajah Jongin.

"Kita harus kembali," ucap Yixing, walaupun tangannya masih beristirahat pada pundak Jongdae. "Ia akan curiga jika kita bertiga menghilang bersamaan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mereka akan aman disini. Kita hanya perlu mematikan lampunya."

"Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun saat ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Chanyeol, dan Jongin hampir saja percaya bahwa itu hanyalah trik cahaya ketika pengawal jangkung itu menunduk untuk membubuhkan ciuman pada kening Baekhyun. "Kita akan kembali, tenang saja."

Yixing membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jongdae yang mana terlalu pelan untuk Jongin tangkap. Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah Jongin dan kata-katanya lembut, hangat.

'Aku tahu kau masih belum mengerti," ucap Kyungsoo, dan Jongin tenggelam dalam ketulusan yang muncul di mata Kyungsoo. "Namun percayalah bahwa tidak semua orang setuju dengan kelakuan Tao. Kita melakukan apa yang kita bisa."

Jongin menatapnya, pandangan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia masih belum mengerti. Namun perlahan, ia mulai paham. Ketika Kyungsoo memadamkan cahaya yang keluar dari lampu pijar, Jongin mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini. Satu per satu, para pengawal keluar dari kabin, dan mereka semua mendengar bunyi _klik _pada lubang kunci pintu.

Ketika mereka bertiga kembali bergabung dalam barisan pagi harinya, mereka menyadari bahwa sebuah hukuman telah dijalankan semalam. Mereka bertiga bertukar pandang pada satu sama lain dan menunduk. Dan mungkin, mungkin Jongin masih tak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo berbuat baik—mengapa Chanyeol dan Yixing berbuat baik—namun ia tak dapat menahan rasa bersalah yang membanjiri dirinya.

Mereka aman di dalam kabin sementara yang lain menderita, dan walaupun Jongin sadar bahwa tiga pengawal tersebut tak dapat melindungi semua tawanan, hal tersebut tetap membuat merasa bersalah.

* * *

**author's note:** hai setelah sekian lama menghilang (lagi) aku kembali bawa translatean baru. well, kaisoo lagi kali ini. haha. maaf banget karena akhir-akhir ini jarang banget buka ffn makanya banyak pm yang lama dibalesnya (2 bulan lebih malah). I am so sorry. sedikit pemberitahuan aja karena sekarang aku juga jarang baca fanfic dan gatau mana fanfic yang bagus buat di translate, kalau kalian punya recomend bisa request ke aku tapi please jangan via pm. bisa-bisa dibalesnya lama lagi. lol. I take request via line (id: jonginida) and twitter ( daisukais).

oh ya, sekalian. beberapa hari yang lalu exobubz (10080 author) chat aku dan minta tolong buat siapapun yang punya uname exobubz buat berhenti pura-pura jadi dia. so, buat kamu yang ngerasa punya uname itu bisa berhenti dan mungkin sekalian ganti uname karena dia juga bilang kalau dia mau pakai uname itu haha. thanks!

see you at the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**MAYBE IN HELL, THERE IS A HEAVEN**

CHAPTER TWO.

thirteenthblack's request.

cerita dan tokoh fic ini bukan punya author, terjemahan hak penuh author.

dilarang copy cat dan mengklaim terjemahan ini punya orang lain.

thanks to coppertears karena sudah ngasih ijin buat translate fic ini.

link to the original fic: coppertears. livejournal 7748. html (hapus spasinya ya)

at last, enjoy!

.

.

Senja meluapkan sinar oranyenya ke dalam awan, dan Jongin bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka berhenti. Baekhyun mengistirahatkan keningnya pada pundak Jongin selama beberapa detik.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya pada Jongdae sembari melirik kesana kemari untuk memeriksa bahwa tidak ada pengawal yang mungkin menghampiri dan memukul mereka.

"Kita akan bertemu Kris," jawab Jongdae, memfokuskan pandangannya pada barisan yang ada di depannya.

Jongin mendengar nama Kris beberapa kali dalam percakapan Chanyeol, Yixing, dan Kyungsoo. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa Kris adalah pemimpin pasukan ini serta orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk memindahkan mereka ke perkemahan tak bernama. Kenyataan bahwa ia ada di tempat ini, saat ini, membuat Jongin ketakutan dan penasaran di saat yang sama.

"Istirahat di tempat!" bentak Tao, postur tubuhnya begitu tegak seakan-akan ia dibuat oleh kawat.

Tubuh Jongin merespon perintah yang diberikan dan ia berdiri tegak, menatap lurus ke depan walau ia tak dapat melakukan standar baris-berbaris yang benar. Ia mendengar gumaman para pengawal di sekitarnya, dan di ujung penglihatannya, ia menangkap sosok pria jangkung berambut pirang. Bintang-bintang bergelantungan di seragamnya, bercahaya di tengah-tengah sinar mentari yang suram.

"kenapa mereka begitu kurus?" tanya Kris, dan Jongin merasa bahwa suara Kris sama beratnya dengan Chanyeol namun lebih kasar dan parau. "Kita punya cukup makanan, kan?"

"Ya, tapi beberapa tawanan mencuri hampir semua jatah makanan dan kabur," jawab Tao datar. Jongin meremang mendengar kebohongan tersebut namun ia hanya dapat menggigit lidahnya.

"Benarkah?" Kris mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan menatap Tao selama beberapa saat. Tao tak goyah sama sekali. Sebuah percakapan seperti sedang terjadi dalam tatapan tersebut, dan Kris memutuskan untuk mengganti topik dengan sebuah kerutan di wajahnya. "Kau tidak bilang kalau ada banyak wajah-wajah cantik disini, Taozi," ucap Kris dan Tao terlihat seperti tak bernafas lagi mendengar panggilan tersebut.

Mata Jongin terbelalak ketika ia melihat Kris menarik Luhan ke depan. Beberapa hari ini, Luhan tampak seperti kehilangan daging yang melekat di tubuhnya, dan Jongin hanya dapat meneguk rasa simpatinya pada laki-laki tersebut. Luhan berdiri dengan kedua tangan terperangkap dalam borgol besi. Kulit pucatnya bukanlah hasil dari kehancuran ataupun kekerasan, namun sebuah pikiran memuakkan muncul di kepala Jongin ketika ia mengingat bagaimana cara Tao memuji Luhan _cantik_.

Berbagai kemungkinan berkobar-kobar di kepalanya ketika ia melihat mata Tao terbakar oleh kemarahan saat Kris mengitari Luhan dan melahapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Aku suka dia," ujarnya, sebuah senyuman dingin terukir di wajahnya. "Kurasa ia bisa menjadi—"

"Kau tak menginginkannya," ucap Tao, suaranya terdengar seperti suara cambukan. Jongin melihat Luhan menggerenyit. "Ia cuma sampah."

'Jadi kau belum selesai dengannya?" tanya Kris. Semua prajurit hanya dapat menahan nafasnya mendengar tuduhan tersebut.

Mata Tao menghitam layaknya batu bara. Kris mendorong kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa; menyuruh Luhan untuk kembali bergabung ke dalam barisan. Ia kembali mengitari barisan tawanan perang, menatap mereka dengan mata yang sehitam dan sedalam mata Tao.

"Tenang saja, Taozi.." ucapnya. "Aku tak akan memilihnya. Namun mungkin..." dan Jongin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam ketika Kris berhenti tepat di depannya; menghirup dalam-dalam keinginan agar Kris kembali berjalan. Dunia tetap berdiri diam. "Mungkin aku akan memilih_mu_," Kris terdengar seperti sedang mencumbu perkataannya; ia mengaitkan jemarinya pada dagu Jongin dan membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau sedikit buruk untuk digunakan, tapi lumayan juga," nafasnya berhembus panas di wajah Jongin.

"Kris."

Letupan kemarahan memenuhi nada bicaranya ketika ia mengucapkan nama Kris, dan Jongin sangat yakin bahwa suara tersebut adalah suara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoolah yang berjalan menghampirinya, tangan mungilnya melingkari siku Jongin dan menariknya mendekat; Kris melepaskan Jongin dengan girang.

"Ah, jadi kau mengklaim yang satu ini, Kyungsoo mungil?" Kris menyeringai. "Wow, aku terkejut."

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, kukunya terkubur pada salah satu sisi siku Jongin. Jongin memfokuskan pandangannya pada kaki langit.

"Yah, kurasa aku akan merelakan yang satu ini karena kau tak pernah mengklaim seseorang sebelumnya. Aku pilih yang ini saja," ucap Kris, mengangkat bahunya sembari menunjuk Baekhyun. Jongin dapat melihat bahwa Baekhyun gemetaran walau tubuhnya berdiri tegak. Kris hampir saja menyentuh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menghalanginya. Mereka berdiri berdekatan, tangan Chanyeol terkepal di depannya.

"Ia sudah ada yang punya," geram Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Mmm, aku bisa melihatnya," kali ini, perkataan Kris tak lagi acuh pada setiap kedengkian yang ia terima. "Well, ia milikmu." Ia kembali berjalan, memperhatikan barisan yang tersisa, namun tak ada lagi yang menarik perhatiannya. Tetap saja, Kyungsoo tak meninggalkan Jongin sama sekali, ia tetap berada di sisinya sepanjang perjalanan. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol, ia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin di matanya.

Ketika Jongin melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari Yixing, ia menemukannya berjalan tak terlalu jauh dari Jongdae.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka beristirahat. "Apa yang Kris lakukan?"

"Kelihatannya ia sedang apa?" Jawab Kyungsoo ketus dan Jongin menarik dirinya menjauh. Kyungsoo selalu bersikap netral, bahkan ketika suasana hatinya sedang buruk, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo bersikap ketus. Reaksinya tak dapat ditebak, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo telah menenangkan dirinya sedikit dengan menekan jemarinya pada pelipisnya. "Jongin, kau adalah tawanan perang yang kebetulan berwajah tampan, dan Kris sedang mencari seseorang untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya." Kalimat tersebut penuh oleh kebencian.

"Jadi apa yang dia maksud ketika dia mengatakan bahwa kau mengklaimku?" tekan Jongin. Hanya sedikit dorongan—sedikit dorongan dan ia akan mengetahui apa motif Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengklaimmu," ujar Kyungsoo sembari menyelendupkan sepotong roti ke tangan Jongin. "Aku meng_klaim_mu, menurutmu bagaimana?" matanya seolah-olah membakarnya—membakarnya supaya ia dapat melihat menembus jiwanya. Jongin merona.

Ia menunduk menatap potongan roti yang berada di tangannya. Kyungsoo mendesah dan menutupi tangan Jongin dengan tangannya, kulit putihnya tampak begitu kontras dengan kulit kecoklatan Jongin. "Tak usah kau pikirkan," ucapnya. "Aku harus mengatakannya."

"Tapi bukankah hal itu akan membuatku merasa lebih aman?" tanya Jongin spontan. Ia masih mendorong Kyungsoo, masih menggali-gali jawaban, dan kecurigaannya harus segera diperkuat atau disangkal.

Sebuah emosi tak bernama berkelap-kelip di mata Kyungsoo. Ia mendekat, mendekat, dan _mendekat_ sampai jarak diantara mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh hembusan nafas. Hal tersebut membuat Jongin merasa sedikit pusing. Tatapannya turun ke bibir Kyungsoo kemudian kembali ke mata besarnya. "Apa kau ingin jadi properti Kris?" desis Kyungsoo. "Apa kau ingin menjadi budaknya, membersihkan kantornya siang malam? Apa kau ingin _disetubuhi_ oleh Kris sampai darah mengalir keluar dari tubuhmu, sampai kau tak dapat berbuat apapun di atas lantai, sampai kau hanyalah seonggok tubuh yang membuatnya bosan dan akan dibuang begitu saja? Itukah yang kau inginkan, Jongin?"

Kesunyian berhembus di antara mereka. Jongin sadar bahwa beberapa orang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Walaupun mereka berbicara dengan volume pelan, mereka masih menarik perhatian orang lain. Akan tetapi Jongin merasa seakan-akan ia hanya bersama Kyungsoo. Seakan-akan mereka tengah mengendarai sebuah perahu yang dibiarkan berjalan ke perairan terbuka, jauh dari jangkauan orang lain.

"Tidak," ucap Jongin, perkataan tersebut terasa kering di bibirnya. "Tapi apakah menurutmu itu yang akan ia lakukan padaku?"

Kemudian, berbagai macam emosi mulai membuncah di tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia menarik diri menjauh, hanya sedikit, dan ia terlihat sangat lelah. "Ya," ia melepaskan tangan Jongin dan berdiri. "Habiskan makananmu."

Jongin masih mempunyai sebuah pertanyaan yang menggerutu di belakang kepalanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang dibiarkan tak terjawab saat mereka mulai bersiap-siap: _apa kau akan melakukannya?_

Sesuatu di kepalanya mengatakan bahwa jawabannya adalah _tidak_. Namun ketika ia melihat langkah tenang Kyungsoo, Jongin tak begitu yakin.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Jongin seperti bergabung menjadi satu tubuh. Kyungsoo tak pernah berjalan jauh darinya, memancarkan aura penuh keposesifan yang menjauhkannya dari pengawal lain dan membuat Kris tertawa saat ia melihat kedua laki-laki tersebut. Ia mendekati Jongin satu saat, matanya melahap prajurit yang terluka tersebut, dan Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan penuh peringatan yang begitu menghibur Kris. Ia menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Kyungsoo, dan rona merah muda membuncah pada pipi Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin ketika Kris kembali berjalan ke depan. "Apa yang Kris katakan?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendorong Jongin kembali dalam barisan. "Tidak penting."

Ia semakin nyaman bersama Kyungsoo. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tak pernah memiliki maksud buruk. Ia, Chanyeol, dan Yixing adalah para pengawal yang tak menyetujui tindakan Tao. Sering kali ia melihat mereka bertiga mengambil tindakan ketika Tao mulai bersikap keterlaluan; walaupun ia juga tahu bahwa mereka tak berdaya ketika bersama Tao. Ketika sang kolonel bermata hitam tersebut mengambil alih barisan tanpa adanya Kris untuk mengendalikannya, Kyungsoo menarik Jongin menjauh. Paling tidak ia punya kekuatan untuk melakukan hal tersebut; dan walaupun Tao memberikannya tatapan jijik, ia mengabaikannya. Jongin hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

Ketika Kyungsoo merawat luka-luka yang mengotori tubuh Jongin, sesekali ia melirik laki-laki di balik seragam tersebut. Ia melihat laki-laki yang tidak suka menyiksa orang lain, laki-laki yang ikut berperang namun mencari kedamaian di saat yang sama, laki-laki yang menyelundupkan makanan pada prajurit yang membutuhkan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi peliharaan Kyungsoo, mengapa Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengklaimnya, namun Jongin tak lagi curiga padanya.

Mungkin hal itu disebabkan oleh rona kemurnian yang terpancar pada tubuh Kyungsoo tiap kali ia berbicara agar Tao menghentikan pemunuhan masal yang dilakukannya. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan oleh bagaimana tangan Kyungsoo terasa begitu lembut pada kulit Jongin saat ia membubuhkan obat salep dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menyejukkan tiap kali Jongin mengernyit kesakitan. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan oleh kebaikannya yang begitu kontras dengan posisinya dalam kemiliteran, topeng yang ia pakai tampak begitu dingin dari yang lain saat ia mencoba membantu prajurit-prajurit yang jatuh untuk kembali sehat.

Jongin bertanya _mengapa_? Dan ia tak pernah menemukan jawabannya; namun saat ini ia merasa bahwa ia telah menemukan jawabannya. Mungkin ia telah mengetahuinya sejak dulu.

Walaupun hal tersebut tak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah.

* * *

Perhentian terakhir mereka sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan adalah sebuah perkemahan yang tampak lebih baik dari perkemahan-perkemahan mereka yang sebelumnya. Terdapat sebuah gedung besar yang diisi oleh ranjang susun untuk para tawanan, dan roti yang dibagikan kali ini lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Selain itu, para tawanan juga mendapatkan semangkuk kecil sup. Akan tetapi, walaupun para tawanan dapat beristirahat dan melepaskan ketegangan mereka, meringkuk rapat seakan-akan terdapat pegas dalam tubuh mereka, mereka tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ini hanya permulaannya saja.

Tepat setelah makan malam, Jongin mendapati dirinya ditarik menjauh oleh Kris. Ia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ia punya, sadar bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin terlalu sibuk dan dia hanya dapat mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Perkataan Kyungsoo kerap terulang di pikirannya. Kris mengajaknya berbasa-basi dan Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata, ia meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dan memastikan diri untuk tidak menurunkannya.

Ia dibawa ke sebuah gedung tempat para pengawal beristirahat, dan Kris menyadari kerutan di wajah Jongin. "Oh, tenang saja," ia berkata dengan suara seraknya. "Aku hanya mengantarmu ke pemilikmu," Kris tertawa, dan bulu kuduk Jongin berdiri seketika saat ia tahu apa maksud Kris sebenarnya. Ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyanggah sebab Kris telah mengetuk pintu gedung tersebut dan Kyungsoo membukanya, berbalut t-shirt putih sederhana dengan celana jeans karena waktu tidur akan segera tiba. Ia menatap Kris dengan muram.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, alisnya menyatu.

"Kukira kau ingin sebuah hadiah," jawab Kris, dan kerutan pada wajah Kyungsoo semakin mendalam. Kemudian Kris mendorong Jongin ke dalam pelukan Kyungsoo dan laki-laki yang lebih mungil mengerjap terkejut, tersandung-sandung kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berkata apapun, Kris telah menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia bahkan mengunci pintunya.

Ia melepaskan dirinya dari Jongin dan menggoyang-goyangkan daun pintu kamarnya pasrah. Mereka telah dikunci. "Kris!" Ia berteriak sembari mengetuk-etuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Nikmatilah!" Kris berteriak balik, dan mereka dapat mendengar suara tawanya saat ia berjalan menjauh.

Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah Jongin dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi. "Maaf," ucapnya sembari menyisiri rambutnya. "Kris.." ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, malahan, ia menghela nafas panjang.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Kyungsoo selalu bersikap tenang, mungkin terkadang keras, namun ia tak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Melihat betapa rentannya ia sekarang membuat hatinya sakit, dan sebelum ia dapat berkata bahwa tempat ini bukanlah tempatmu, ia berlutut di depan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus dagu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap ke arahnya, bibirnya terbuka oleh keterkejutan.

"Kau tampak lelah," Jongin terlena oleh betapa lembutnya pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau perlu istirahat."

"Aku—yeah, ini karena perjalanan panjang yang kita lakukan," jawab Kyungsoo tergagap-gagap. Kemudian, seakan-akan ia tak dapat lagi menatap wajah Jongin, ia memalingkan mukanya. "Kau juga lelah. Kita semua lelah."

"Kyungsoo."

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, rasa frustasi mengalir dalam nada bicaranya. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan hembusan nafasnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau tak harus melakukan apa-apa, Jongin. Tidurlah." Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan jemari Jongin dari dagunya. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tak membuat Jongin berpaling dari fakta bahwa Kyungsoo gemetaran.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, Jongin," Kyungsoo bersikeras. "Demi Tuhan, Jongin, tidurlah."

Jongin memikirkan hal ini untuk beberapa saat. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," ucap Kyungsoo. "Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

Dan Jongin tak lagi menunggu perkataan Kyungsoo selanjutnya, tak tahu jika perkataan itu akan keluar dan dibiarkan menggantung di udara begitu saja. "Aku tak bisa tak mengkhawatirkanmu kalau kau bersikap seperti ini."

Ia mendengar helaan nafas Kyungsoo, marah dan tak percaya. Mereka saling bertatapan, mengingat-ingat wajah satu sama lain, merencanakan berbagai cara untuk membuat situasi ini tidak lagi canggung. Kyungsoolah yang pertama kali memalingkan wajah, menatap ke arah hal-hal lain selain Jongin; jemarinya terkepal gugup.

"Kau kurang tidur, Jongin. Kau bisa memakai ranjangku."

Jongin kelelahan. Ia kelelahan dan mungkin lebih lesu dari biasanya, namun ia tahu bahwa ia bersikap jujur. "Aku masih sadar, Kyungsoo," ujarnya, "dan aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku."

"Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo, suaranya kini berubah menjadi potongan-potongan gema. "Jongin, _tolong_. Jangan membuat hal ini menjadi lebih sulit. Tidurlah."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah denganku," usul Jongin tegas, ia bahkan tak bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia mendapat keberanian untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia mengangkat Kyungsoo dari tempat duduknya dan membawanya ke ranjang, namun Kyungsoo tetap bertahan di tempatnya.

"Apa—apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Lepaskan aku, Jongin, aku tak akan—"

Dan Jongin tak tahu mengapa malam itu ia begitu muak dengan semua kebohongan Kyungsoo. Ia muak dengan dalih dan perasaan yang dibiarkan berdebu. Dalam hitungan detik, ia mengapit Kyungsoo pada dinding. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin merasa sangat kuat, dan ia bergerak mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal satu inci. Jongin tenggelam dalam mata kecoklatan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin pelan. "Apa kau takut akan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo terkejap dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, buktikanlah," ucap Jongin. Ia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Saking dekatnya, hidungnya pun dapat menyentuh kening Kyungsoo. "Tidurlah denganku."

Ketika Kyungsoo mulai berbicara, suaranya terdengar parau. "Aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?" Jongin kebingungan; ia mencoba menguraikan emosi yang terdapat dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Kyungsoo hampir terdengar kesakitan. "Setelah semua ini, _bukankah sudah benar-benar jelas_?"

Jongin begitu bodoh karena ia tak memahaminya, ia masih tak memahaminya, dan jawaban Kyungsoo bisa berarti hal yang lain—

Namun Jongin tak diberikan kesempatan untuk memikirkannya karena Kyungsoo menyentakkannya ke lantai dengan kasar, dan Jongin mengerang saat bibir Kyungsoo menyatu dengan bibirnya. Tangan-tangan mungil berkobar pada kulit Jongin saat mereka masuk ke dalam t-shirtnya, menyusuri garis dan bidang tubuhnya. Jongin mendapati dirinya kesulitan bernafas dibuatnya.

Cara Kyungsoo menciumnya begitu manis dan lembut, namun juga menghancurkan di saat yang sama. Mereka berciuman seakan-akan malam ini adalah malam pertama dan terakhir bagi mereka. Mereka telah membangun momen ini untuk beberapa waktu yang lama; mungkin mereka telah lama berjalan menuju momen ini semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, dan Jongin mencoba untuk menyangkalnya selama ini. Jongin begitu ingin meleleh saat ini—hasrat menjadi sebuah aliran listrik dan Jongin ingin tenggelam didalamnya.

"Karena _ini_lah, Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo di tengah ciuman mereka, bibirnya mengisap kulit leher Jongin. Jongin tak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan ia menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Apa kau masih ingin aku menjelaskannya padamu?"

"Ya," erang Jongin sembari membubuhi pipi Kyungsoo dengan ciuman. "Di ranjang saja, tolong."

Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang terpenuhi oleh berbagai macam emosi, namun Jongin menangkap adanya kemesraan serta kegusaran dalam tatapannya. Ia tampak rentan lagi.

"Apakah kau..." bisiknya, emosi batin meluap dalam dirinya.

"Seberapa sering lagi aku harus meyakinkanmu?" pinta Jongin, dan kepercayaan diri kembali muncul dalam mata Kyungsoo. Kemudian, kemudian bibirnya kembali menyatu dengan bibir Jongin. Lidahnya bergerak menyusuri bagian bawah bibir Jongin, dan ia mendorong Jongin ke atas ranjang dengan kekuatan yang tak cocok dengan tubuh mungilnya.

Mereka telah terluka oleh peperangan. Jongin adalah seorang tawanan dan Kyungsoo adalah salah seorang prajurit yang menangkapnya, namun ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tak pernah menginginkan hal ini. Ia telah mencoba untuk bernegosiasi antar dua kubu dan ia gagal untuk meringankan kondisi para tawanan. Dan mungkin, mungkin kedua tangan mereka telah ternodai oleh darah, mungkin tak akan ada akhir bahagia yang dapat ditemukan di tempat ini. Namun Jongin akan mengambil malam ini; ia akan mengambil segala kesempatan yang ia punya.

Dan Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

Ia terbangun oleh bibir lembut yang menempel erat pada tubuhnya, harum tubuh Kyungsoo memeluknya bagaikan kulitnya sendiri. Jongin melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan menekan tubuh mereka berdua berdekatan. Tak ada jarak di antara mereka, yang ada hanyalah dua hati yang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bersatu.

"Apakah ini..." suara Kyungsoo sedikit pecah ketika ia menemukan bekas luka yang menghiasi punggung Jongin. Luka itu berada dimana-mana, menciptakan sebuah jalan menuju mimpi buruk tiap kali Jongin memejamkan matanya. Tetap saja, ia merasa aman, puas bahkan, bersembunyi di bawah selimut bersama Kyungsoo.

"Yeah," ucap Jongin sembari mencium kelopak mata Kyungsoo. "Luka ini kudapat saat seseorang mencoba kabur dari perkemahan untuk pertama kalinya." Ia menahan pasang surut memori yang datang setelahnya, mencoba menghapus gambaran akan tumpukan mayat yang dibiarkan membusuk di tengah tenda.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, tidak senang. "Berbaliklah," ujarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Kyungsoo menatapnya. Terdapat sesuatu dalam mata Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin menuruti perkataannya; ia membalikkan tubuhnya supaya punggungnya berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin hampir saja lupa bernafas ketika bibir dan lidah Kyungsoo mulai menyusuri bekas luka di punggungnya. Kyungsoo mencengkram bahunya.

"Kau sempurna," gumam Kyungsoo, dan ketika sesuatu yang basah mengalir pada lukanya, Jongin menyadari bahwa ia menangis. Kyungsoo menangis untuk_nya_, dan ia merasakan urat nadinya mulai berdenyut keras.

"Kyungsoo?" ujarnya. "Bagaimana... bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Kenapa aku?"

"Kenapa bukan kamu?" bisik Kyungsoo, dan ia membubuhkan ciuman pada leher Jongin.

Jongin mencibir. "Ayolah, Kyungsoo." Ia dapat merasakan sebuah senyuman terukir pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku telah mengenalmu jauh sebelum pasukan kita menangkap pasukanmu," akunya. Ia mulai menggosok-gosok kulit Jongin. "Maksudku, siapa yang tidak mengenalmu? Kau termasuk prajurit termuda dan terbaik dalam pasukanmu. Tiap kali aku bernegosiasi dengan Joonmyeon, aku memperhatikanmu berdiri tepat di belakangnya, siap untuk melindunginya kapan saja."

"Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu?" tanya Jongin. Ia ingat bahwa ia ditugaskan untuk menjadi pengawal Joonmyeon, senantiasa berjaga penuh waspada akan serangan yang dapat dilancarkan musuh kapan saja. Ketegangan selalu berada di puncaknya selama keadaan tersebut dan tak seorang pun mencapai kata mufakat.

"Terlalu fokus," Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau terlalu fokus pada para pengawal yang menjaga_ku_, aku ragu apakah kau pernah memperhatikan prajurit yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan Joonmyeon."

"Benar juga," ucap Jongin sembari membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo lagi. Air matanya telah mengering. Yang tersisa hanyalah gemilang kebahagiaan pada mata Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk kabur?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menyisiri rambut Jongin.

Jongin terpaku. "Apa?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. "Karena aku pernah," gumamnya. "Aku selalu merenungkannya. Semenjak Kris melemparkan tanggung jawab pada Tao sepanjang perjalanan, aku ragu mengapa aku menjadi bagian pasukan ini. Sering kali aku berpikiran untuk pergi, namun... sesuatu membuatku tetap tinggal." _Itu kamu_, matanya seolah mengatakan hal tersebut, namun ia tak juga menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Itu pekerjaanmu," Jongin merasa tak berdaya. "Aku tak mengatakan bahwa siksaan ini benar, hanya saja—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," ujar Kyungsoo sembari memalingkan mukanya. "Aku seorang perwira, seharusnya aku tak berpikiran seperti ini," ia mendesah. "Kau adalah prajurit yang lebih baik dariku, Jongin. Kau lebih berdedikasi daripada aku."

"Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan," bisik Jongin sembari menyapu poni yang menutupi mata Kyungsoo. "Okay?"

Kyungsoo mendengung namun ia tak merespon.

Disini, di dalam kegelapan, Jongin berpikiran untuk kabur. Namun kemudian, ia memikirkan konsekuensinya. Konsekuensi akan harga dirinya yang tak akan membiarkannya menyerah, dan akan bagaimana ia tak senang memikirkan kepergian Kyungsoo.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap.

* * *

Jongin berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Ia hendak bergabung kembali dengan tawanan lain ketika Tao menghampirinya. Sebelum ia dapat membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada sang kolonel bermata hitam, Ia didorong ke dinding dengan keras. Tao terbakar oleh kemarahan dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, dan Jongin mengerang kesakitan ketika ia merasakan hentakan pada perutnya. Matanya berair.

"Kemana mereka pergi?!" semprot Tao, giginya memperlihatkan kekejaman yang sangat dahsyat dan hal tersebut membuat Jongin terguncang. "Katakan padaku, atau kupenggal kepalamu yang cantik—"

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya."

Jongin tak dapat menggerakkan kepalanya, tidak ketika Tao menahannya dengan pisau menempel erat pada tenggorokannya; ia hampir saja menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Ia bertanya-tanya sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo datang menyelamatkannya di saat yang kritis. Aneh rasanya mengetahui bahwa Jongin tak pernah berterima kasih akan hal ini, namun kini ia melakukannya.

Tao melepaskannya dan Jongin terhuyung-huyung ke belakang, tepat ke pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia sempat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo berubah kaku ketika ia memperhatikan bekas sayatan di leher Jongin. Laki-laki yang lebih mungil berpindah sedikit dan membiasakan diri dengan berat badan Jongin di pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo," geram Tao. "Apakah otakmu juga dicuci?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku juga yakin bahwa Jongin tak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Tao menyeringai, mencoba menenangkan diri, namun Jongin masih dapat melihat kemarahan di mata Tao. "Chanyeol kabur," umumnya, dan hal tersebut membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo terpaku di tempat. "Bajingan itu kabur semalam dan _ia membawa seorang tawanan bersamanya_." Tangan kanannya mulai bermain-main dengan pisau yang dibawanya.

Jongin tak dapat berkata apapun. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol aman—dari nada Tao berbicara, ia tahu bahwa mereka belum ditemukan. Di sisi yang lain, ia tak tahu mengapa Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengkhianati pasukannya sendiri dengan mudah, tak peduli betapa keterlaluannya kolonel mereka. Hal tersebut membuatnya merenungkan percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo semalam.

"Kita tak tahu apapun mengenai hal ini, Tao," ucap Kyungsoo, pandangannya hampa. "Kris dapat memberikan kesaksian bahwa kita tidak keluar sama sekali dari kamarku semalam. Ia sendiri yang mengunci kita."

"Bukan itu alasanku kemari," ucap Tao, suaranya tedengar berbahaya. "Kau begitu lemah, Kyungsoo. Sebelum kau menyadarinya, _sampah masyarakat _ini," Tao hampir saja meludahinya. "Akan melingkarimu dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya dan membuatmu kabur seperti Chanyeol."

Mata Kyungsoo menyorotkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin erat-erat. "Jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan itu," ucapnya. Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat bulu kuduk Jongin berdiri.

"Jangan panggil dia apa?" tanya Tao mengejek. "Sampah masyarakat? Apa kau lebih suka keparat? Bajingan? Bedebah? Brengsek—"

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi kabur. Jongin merasakan tangan Kyungsoo menjauh darinya dan dalam hitungan detik, Kyungsoo menyerang Tao dan Tao terjerembab ke tanah, tangannya berusaha menahan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo tampak belum selesai dengan perbuatannya, tangannya telah merogoh-rogoh sarung pistol di pinggangnya. Jongin dengan cepat menghentikan Kyungsoo dari aksinya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan Tao, wajahnya masih tampak dingin. "Begitukah kau memanggil Luhan?" bisik Kyungsoo. "Tak heran ia tak membiarkanmu menyentuhnya."

Tao mendongak, matanya meluapkan kebencian. Ia menyeka darah yang ada di dagunya. "Kau akan membayar ini," ancamnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan dalam waktu lama. Kemudian, Kyungsoo berkata, "Ingatlah bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan posisimu saat ini."

Dengan marah, Tao berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin sembari memeriksa wajah Kyungsoo dari luka-luka yang mungkin menghiasi wajahnya. Kelihatannya Kyungsoo tak terluka sedikit pun namun hatinya masih berdegup kencang.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." tatapan Kyungsoo tampak muram. "Jadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya.."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi kau telah mengetahui hal ini," ucapnya, dan dia tak tahu mengapa nada bicaranya terdengar seakan-akan ia menuduh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak secara rinci, tidak," ucap Kyungsoo sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Namun aku tak berniat untuk menghentikan mereka."

Alis Jongin berkerut. "Itu tidak benar—"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya kesempatan yang mereka punya," elak Kyungsoo. Matanya berpindah-pindah dari satu sisi ke sisi lain dan ia merendahkan volume suaranya sehingga tak akan ada yang dapat mendengar mereka. "Dengar, aku tahu kau tak menyukai ide untuk kabur. Kau terlalu patuh pada integritasmu sebagai prajurit. Tapi Jongin, _kita_ juga tak punya pilihan."

"Kita punya pilihan, Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, rasa panik menguasai dirinya. "Kita—"

"Tao mengincarmu!" semprot Kyungsoo, dan Jongin merasa seakan-akan ia didorong masuk ke dinding dengan keras. "Kau yang _selanjutnya_, Jongin. Ia akan bermain-main denganmu dan menyiksamu segera setelah aku mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Dan yang benar saja, aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

_Kalau begitu jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku_, pikir Jongin. Namun ia tak dapat mengatakan hal tersebut, tak akan pernah; ia tak bisa meletakkan beban ini di bahu Kyungsoo sendirian. Ia sadar bahwa rencana ini ditujukan untuk keselamatannya jadi ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Ia masih tak menyukai ide tersebut namun Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga.

"Okay," ujarnya sembari memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. "Okay,"

"Kita tak akan melakukannya sekarang karena mereka akan berjaga lebih ketat dari sebelumnya setelah kaburnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Ujar Kyungsoo sembari menangkup wajah Jongin. "Segera. Aku akan merencanakannya, kau hanya perlu bersikap normal."

Jongin mengangguk, namun perasaan aneh mulai merasuki dirinya. Ketika ia melihat senyuman hangat Kyungsoo, ia bertanya-tanya apakah hal ini akan menjadi sebuah awal, atau sebuah akhir.

Ia harus mempercayai Kyungsoo.

* * *

Sulit rasanya bersikap normal jika terdapat rahasia-rahasia yang bermain-main di dadamu. Ketika Jongdae memberitahunya, dengan muka pucat pasi, tentang rumor mengenai kaburnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Jongin tak memberitahunya bahwa mereka belum juga ditemukan. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Tao membohongi seluruh tawanan dengan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menembak mati mereka berdua.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jongdae. Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia masih berpikir bahwa meninggalkan teman yang ia dapat selama perjalanan ini tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya, namun Jongin coba mengalihkan hal tersebut dengan percakapan tengah malam mereka. Ia tidak pernah bertanya apakah Yixing pernah berpikiran untuk membawa Jongdae kabur; subjek tersebut adalah subjek yang sebaiknya dibiarkan berkerut agar tak ada yang terluka.

Kyungsoo masih berkeliaran di dekatnya, matanya menatap waspada tiap kali Tao berjalan ke arah Jongin. Ia tak pernah memberitahu rencananya pada Jongin, bahkan ketika ia membawa Jongin kembali ke kamar. Namun sesekali Jongin dapat merasakan adanya urgensi pada sikap Kyungsoo, terlihat jelas dari sikapnya yang selalu sibuk dengan sesuatu, selalu terlihat tergesa-gesa. Jongin ingin membantunya, namun ia sadar bahwa tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk Kyungsoo.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu di perkemahan. Mobil box kerap berdatangan dan semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan menuju tempat perhentian terakhir. Jongdae memberitahunya bahwa perhentian terakhir mereka adalah sebuah penjara dan bilik penyiksaan, dan Jongin mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan hal tersebut mempengaruhinya. Ia hanya menunggu, menunggu sinyal dari Kyungsoo, menunggu saat rencana mereka akan dijalankan.

Hal ini terjadi setelah makan malam. Jongin sedang berjalan masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo ketika seseorang menekan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Jongin segera menyadari apa yang terjadi. Malam ini adalah saatnya; Kyungsoo menyelendupkan berbagai macam senjata pada kantong yang tersembunyi di dalam seragamnya, senjata-senjata lain ia masukkan ke dalam tas mungil yang tak akan memperlambat mereka.

"Apa kau yakin mengenai ini?" gumam Jongin ketika Kyungsoo memberikannya sebuah pistol. Sudah lama ia tak memegang sebuah senjata dan hal itu membuatnya kagum akan seberapa besar Kyungsoo mempercayainya.

"Ya," ujar Kyungsoo dengan keyakinan yang hampir mempesona Jongin. _Hampir_.

Kemudian, seakan-akan ia tak dapat menahan diri, ia menarik Jongin untuk sebuah ciuman yang panas, dan ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak dapat ia katakan keras-keras. Jongin mendengarnya, keras dan jelas; ia mendengar kata-kata yang dibiarkan tak terucap, perasaan yang ia balas, bahkan saat Kyungsoo menghisap luka memar di lehernya.

"Jongin, apapun yang terjadi," ucap Kyungsoo saat ia melepaskan diri dari bibir Jongin. "Apapun yang terjadi, ketahuilah bahwa aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu." Jemari-jemarinya melingkar erat di sekitar pinggang Jongin. "Jika—jika kita tertangkap, jika mereka memberitahumu bahwa apapun yang kukatakan padamu tidaklah benar, jangan pernah mempercayai mereka. Percayalah pada_ku_, Jongin, tak peduli apapun yang mereka katakan. Percayalah bahwa tak sekalipun aku pernah berbohong padamu. Tak pernah, Jongin, _tak pernah_."

"Aku percaya padamu," ucap Jongin, dan ia juga ketakutan, ia begitu ketakutan hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa ia akan terbakar. "Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu."

Mereka berdiri di tempat selama beberapa saat, kening saling bertemu satu sama lain, mata mencoba mengingat-ingat penampilan masing-masing. Menyimpan gambaran saat ini jauh di dalam pikiran mereka: lekukan di pipi masing-masing, bibir halus masing-masing, bulu mata lentik masing-masing, serta bekas ciuman di kulit masing-masing. _Aku cinta kamu_ adalah kalimat yang tak mereka ucapkan, namun ketiga kata itulah yang muncul di ruangan sempit ini.

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam. "Ayo."

Mereka berhasil melewati pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga, tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju hutan yang berbatasan dengan perkemahan mereka. Jongin tahu mereka masih jauh dari aman; ia dan Kyungsoo telah berusaha berlari secepat mungkin. Mili demi mili terlewati, jarak mulai tumbuh di antara mereka dan perkemahan, namun mereka masih belum setengah jalan dari tempat yang Kyungsoo perkirakan ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh di belakang mereka. Teriakan serta derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar, cahaya lampu mulai menerangi hutan tempat mereka berlari.

Jongin membuang jauh-jauh kegelisahan yang merasukinya. Ia dan Kyungsoo kerap berlari ke depan, kaki memukul-mukul lantai hutan di bawah mereka, mencoba menggapai kebebasan yang menunggu mereka di sisi lain hutan. Mereka sangat, sangatlah dekat—mereka hanya perlu menuju tempat pertemuan mereka, menuju mobil yang siap membawa mereka pergi.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo jatuh terjerembab ke tanah, melihat peluru yang menembus tubuhnya. Jongin berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo yang terjatuh, dan ia mencoba untuk menghentikan dirinya dari menangis saat darah menodai tangannya.

"Jongin, pergilah," ucap Kyungsoo, mencoba mendorongnya menjauh. "Pergilah!"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Jongin setengah berteriak. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau bilang kau akan mempercayaiku apapun yang terjadi," mata Kyungsoo menyorotkan keputusasaan. Pengejar mereka hampir sampai di tempat mereka. "Percayalah padaku Jongin, percaya saja dan _pergilah_."

Jongin tak bisa. Ia tak bisa, dan ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengetahuinya karena ia memalingkan mukanya. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Dan saat para pengawal mengepung mereka, ujung senapan mereka memukul tubuh Jongin, ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Terdapat keributan yang menelan mereka utuh, sebuah hukuman yang tak lama lagi datang, namun yang Jongin lihat hanyalah cahaya di mata Kyungsoo. Ia melihat memori yang mereka bagi bersama, berbagai macam gambaran datang silih berganti di pikirannya, gambaran tak berujung akan siksaan yang mereka terima dan akan terus berlanjut.

Bintang-bintang di seragam Kyungsoo berkedip redup pada cahaya suram, dan seragam Jongin mulai tergores. Mungkin, di kehidupan lain, hal ini tak akan terjadi. Mungkin, di waktu yang lain, mereka tak akan terperangkap dalam keadaan yang sama. Jongin membiarkan pikiran tersebut terulang-ulang dalam pikirannya ketika kesadarannya mulai berada di ambang batas. Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jongin, dan ia dapat mendengar tawa mengejek Tao dari kejauhan.

Jongin tak melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo selama pukulan demi pukulan yang mereka terima. Bahkan ketika mereka dibawa kembali ke perkemahan, tangan mereka masih bertautan.

* * *

Ia telah mengekspektasi hal ini.

Ketika dirinya dan Kyungsoo tertangkap, Jongin telah mengekspetasi hal ini. Namun hal tersebut tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, hal tersebut tak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang menimpanya. Ia berhenti bertanya-tanya mengapa Tao lebih memilih untuk menyiksanya daripada membunuhnya—sekarang, semuanya sudah jelas. Tao ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Kyungsoo.

Tali temali menjerat tangan serta kakinya, dan Jongin tergantung di udara, telanjang. Ia menggertakkan giginya ketika peluh keringat membasahi sayatan di tubuhnya. Darahnya menggenang di suatu tempat di bawah kakinya, dan Tao berjalan melingkarinya seperti seekor singa yang mengejar mangsanya. Terdapat sebuah cambuk di tangannya; cambuk tersebut terlapisi oleh darah Jongin yang mengering.

"Tubuhmu begitu menakjubkan," ujar Tao, mata hitamnya berkilau penuh hasrat. "Tak heran Kyungsoo begitu menyukaimu. Sayang sekali ia tak dapat menikmatinya lagi." Dengan sebuah gelak tawa yang membelit perut Jongin, Tao menguraikan cambukannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengibaskannya pada punggung Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, rasa sakit yang diterimanya begitu menakjubkan sampai-sampai dapat mengubahnya menjadi seonggok daging yang tak berguna. Sebuah tangan menarik kepalanya ke belakang dengan keras, dan jerit tangis yang telah tersimpan dalam-dalam tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Senyum penuh kepuasan terukir di bibir Tao, dan Jongin tak dapat menghitung sudah berapa banyak cambukan menghiasi dirinya. Ia bahkan tak dapat berdiri tegak lagi. Tali-tali tersebut mengikis kulitnya.

"Dimanakah Kyungsoomu yang berharga sekarang?" gumam Tao di telinganya. "Kenapa ia tak juga datang menyelamatkanmu?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mencari udara segar. Hal itulah yang membunuhnya, menghancurkannya: Ketidakpastian. Ia tak tahu apakah Kyungsoo masih hidup atau tidak. Yang ia ingat hanyalah cara mereka memisahkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo, dan hal tersebut begitu menyakitinya lebih dari cambukan yang ia terima. Hal tersebut merasuki hatinya.

Akan tetapi, Jongin merenung, ia tidak yakin apakah ia ingin Kyungsoo tetap hidup jika ia mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan Kyungsoo diikat seperti dirinya, tergantung di langit-langit, sebuah cambuk merusak kulit pucatnya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh laki-laki yang lebih mungil, begitu pula dengan penyiksaan yang tak dapat ditanggung oleh tubuh mungilnya.

Jumlah pembelot lebih rendah daripada jumlah orang-orang yang lolos di dunia ini.

Entah bagaimana, Jongin pingsan. Ia hanyut dalam kenangan—Sehun tertawa saat ia berhasil mengenai semua target; ibunya menyetrika seragamnya; ayahnya berkata, _aku sangat bagga padamu, Jongin_; Jongdae menyanyikannya sebuah lagu pengantar tidur pada malam saat bintang-bintang telah lenyap; Baekhyun tersenyum aneh ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo, membalut kain kasa di pergelangan kakinya. Kyungsoo, menyelundupkan sepotong roti di tangannya. Kyungsoo, tangan hangatnya melingkari lengan Jongin, begitu protektif dan posesif. Kyungsoo, meneriakkan namanya, memejamkan matanya dan membiatkan mulutnya terbuka. Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, _Kyungsoo_.

Jongin terbangun kaget ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang terluka dibiarkan beristirahat pada sebongkah es. Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi, rasa dingin mengoyak kulitnya, dan teriakan demi teriakan melimpah keluar tiap kali bongkahan es tersebut menggores bekas lukanya. Ia tak dapat bernafas, ia tak dapat berpikir. Disini, ia meleleh menjadi jiwa yang menyedihkan; disini, tubuhnya telah rusak dan hancur, dan ia sudah tak tertolong lagi.

Kesadaran Jongin telah lenyap ketika ia dilempar kembali ke dalam sel. Tanpa ia sadari, Jongin mendapati dirinya meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Ia hanyut dalam mimpi buruk yang tak berujung.

Tangan lembut serta cahaya mentari membangunkannya dari mimpinya. Wajah Yixing berenang-renang dalam pandangannya dan Jongin hampir saja menangis lega. Ia menggerenyit ketika Yixing membubuhkan salep pada lukanya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan balutan perban.

Ia tak ingin menyeret Yixing dalam keadaan ini. Ia tak menginginkannya, jadi pertanyaan yang ia ucapkan adalah, "Bagaimana keadaan Jongdae?"

Tatapan Yixing terangkat naik ke arahnya, suram dan gelap. "Ia meninggal dua hari lalu." Suaranya terdengar lembut, namun Jongin dapat menemukan keputusasaan dalam nada bicaranya. "Ia sakit dan ia tak memberitahuku."

Jongin tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jongdae telah tiada. Suara kuatnya tak akan lagi menghancurkan kesunyian—ia tak akan pernah menjadi seorang penyanyi seperti yang idam-idamkan. Jongin merasa seperti tercekik, tenggelam dalam dukacita, sebab Jongdae merupakan salah satu diantara sedikitnya teman-temannya yang tersisa. Kini yang ia miliki hanyalah sebuah kesan akan laki-laki yang menjalin melodi di tengah dinginnya malam; seorang laki-laki, kuat dan baik dan bertalenta, tergelincir pada permukaan bumi sama seperti yang lainnya.

Ketika Yixing bangkit berdiri, Jongin menanyakan satu pertanyaan terakhir: "Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, sebuah kesedihan terpancar di wajah Yixing. Sebuah kesedihan yang menyebabkan hati Jongin sakit dibuatnya. "Kau tak ingin mengetahuinya."

* * *

Jongin dikeluarkan secara paksa dari dalam selnya saat fajar menjelang, ia sudah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berjalan. Ia melewati bayangan-bayangan yang bercampur dengan dinding kotor. Besi-besi metal yang mengelilinginya memisahkan laki-laki tersebut dengan dunia. Jongin bertanya-tanya sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia dalam sel ini. Para pengawal tak memberikannya petunjuk akan kemana mereka pergi.

Ketika mereka tiba di tempat terbuka, lutut Jongin terkikis pada tanah serta rerumputan, ia mengerti. Mungkin juga karena fakta bahwa ia melihat Tao, Kris, dan beberapa pengawal yang lain berdiri menunggu kehadirannya.

Jadi, ia akan mati dengan cara ini: menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

Ia dilempar tepat di depan Tao, dan wajah Jongin saling berhadapan dengan sepatu boots yang menendangnya tanpa belas kasih. Kemudian, Tao mengangkat tubuhnya, sengiran di wajahnya tampak begitu jelas. Ia bahkan tak mendengarkan perintah Kris yang mengatakan, _Hentikan, Tao_. "Aku punya sebuah kejutan untukmu," ucap Tao bahagia. "Kurasa kau akan menyukainya."

Jongin mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya yang tersisa, dan ia meludah tepat di wajah Tao. Mata kolonel jangkung tersebut menghitam dengan cepat, dan sebelum ia dapat menghabisi Jongin, tangan Kris telah menahannya.

"Cukup, Tao," ucap Kris tegas. "Apa yang kau lakukan sudah keterlaluan."

Tao menatap Jongin tajam, hal yang sama dilakukan juga oleh Jongin. Namun kemudian, kolonel dihadapannya tersebut mulai menenangkan diri. "Biarkan dia melihat kejutannya," panggilnya. Sebelum Jongin dapat menebak bentuk penyiksaan mana lagi yang akan ia dapatkan, tubuhnya diputar ke belakang, dan sedu sedan mulai timbul dalam tenggorokannya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajahnya, kulitnya terhiasi oleh bekas luka memar dan sayatan. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman ketika ia melihat Jongin, cahaya bersinar terang di matanya, dan untuk beberapa detik Jongin berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan keras Tao. Hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan bersamaan dengan rontaan penuh protes Jongin. Kris menghampiri Tao untuk mencegah laki-laki itu agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Pasangan yang bernasib sial," ejek Tao. "Begitu sesuai, begitu..." bibirnya tersungging oleh emosi yang tak dapat diartikan Jongin. "...memuakkan."

"Diamlah, Tao," sela Kris. Wajah Tao merengut mendengar omelan atasannya. Kris melepaskan Tao dan mendorongnya menjauh, dan tak lama setelah itu, ia memerintahkan para pengawal yang lain untuk pergi.

Hanya tinggal mereka berempat yang berdiri di kawasan ini, Tao menatap tajam dibalik tubuh Kris. Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanyalah seonggok tubuh yang tak dapat mengangkat dirinya naik dari tanah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui hal ini," gumam Kris.

"Kau telah berjanji," ucap Tao, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang merengek.

Kris terdiam. "Berdiri," ucapnya, dan Kyungsoo menggerenyit saat ia mencoba bangkit; begitu pula dengan Jongin.

Sang kolonel bermata tajam menyelundupkan pistol ke tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menatapnya, tak mengerti. Namun Jongin mengerti dan ia hanya dapat menelan ludah. Ia tahu ke arah mana hal ini akan berakhir. Saat Kris mendorong ujung pistol di tangan Kyungsoo tepat ke dada Jongin, Kyungsoo menyadarinya, dan ia mulai gemetaran.

"Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo, air matanya mulai menetes. Bibirnya gemetar dan Jongin begitu ingin memeluknya. "_Jongin_."

"Perwira Do, dengarkan perintahku," ucap Tao sembari menggosokkan kedua tangannya bahagia. "Siap, bidik."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," ucapnya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak."

Kris menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencegah Tao dari bertindak lebih jauh. "Diam di tempatmu," perintahnya, dan Tao merengus.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyungsoo, dan ia tampak begitu hancur.

Mereka tak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan, pikir Jongin. Mereka akan tak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan dan diselamatkan. Namun sebuah konsekuensi telah menunggu Kyungsoo jika ia tidak menuruti perintah atasannya, dan jika kematian Jongin dapat menjamin keselamatannya, maka hal tersebut adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Jongin lakukan untuk Kyungsoo. _Satu-satunya_ hal yang dapat Jongin lakukan, dan hanya untuk Kyungsoo seorang.

"Lupakan aku," ucapnya sembari menggenggam ujung pistol di tangan Kyungsoo dan menahannya tepat di dadanya. Tangisan Kyungsoo pecah. "Lupakan segalanya. Lupakan fakta bahwa kau pernah mencintaiku, Kyungsoo. _Lakukanlah_."

"Aku tak bisa," Kyungsoo terisak-isak.

Jongin dapat mendengar suara klik di dekat mereka dan Tao telah mengeluarkan pistolnya. Ia membidik pistol tersebut tepat ke kepala Kyungsoo. Pemandangan tersebut membuat Jongin gelisah.

"Ini tak ada gunanya. Turunkan senjatamu, Tao," Kris menggeram namun Tao tidak menurunkan senjatanya.

"Ia punya senapan, Kris," ucap Tao, pandangannya teguh. "Jika ia membidik pistol itu ke arah lain, _peluru ini akan menembus kepalanya_."

"Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin, nadanya terdengar mendesak. "Kyungsoo, aku tak mencintaimu. Aku tak mencintaimu, okay, jadi lupakan saja aku!"

Kengerian muncul di wajah Kyungsoo. "Tidak," ia merengek.

"Aku tak mencintaimu," Jongin bersikeras. Ia mulai melantur namun ia tidak peduli. "Aku tak pernah mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan ia tak bisa bernafas maupun melihat karena air mata yang kerap menetes. Akan tetapi, tatapan di wajahnya seolah memberitahu Jongin bahwa ia mulai mempercayai perkataan Jongin. Dan hal tersebut menyakitkan, hal tersebut membuat hatinya kesakitan, sebab Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Jongin tak akan menolaknya semudah itu.

"Perwira Do," suara Tao berdering di telinganya. Kris hanya dapat menatap tanah. "Perwira Do, _tembak_."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, jemarinya turun ke pelatuk pistol. Jongin menyimpan baik-baik memori akan Kyungsoo saat ini di pikirannya. _Tak ada gunanya_, pikirnya sembari tersenyum masam. _Lagipula, aku akan mati sebentar lagi_.

Inilah dia, nafas terakhirnya di dunia. Ia memikirkan Sehun, Jongdae, Baekhyun—orang tuanya, dan juga tempat yang lebih baik daripada neraka ini. Tempat yang akan ia tuju sebentar lagi. Pikirannya melekat pada Kyungsoo.

Sebuah suara tembakan menghancurkan pandangannya.

* * *

**author's note**: haaaii, maaf lama banget dan hell, ini berantakan banget I am so sorrryy. but well, tinggalkan review dan jangan cuma jadi silent reader karena aku juga perlu tahu mana yang kurang ^^

sekali lagi, kalau mau request via line (id: jonginida) atau twitter ya(u/n: daisukais) thankyou!


End file.
